The King, The Lady and The Pew
by aroishot
Summary: Suite et fin de la trilogie Play with me. Après avoir lu dans ses pensées, Aro doit décider si oui ou non, il laissera vivre sa secrétaire. Chapitre raconté par... Vous verrez bien en lisant :p


**Hello,**

 **Après toute cette attente, voici ENFIN la fin de mon histoire Play with me/Lady Kitty Black. Si vous n'avez pas lu Lady Kitty Black, ce n'est pas grave. En revanche, il est important que vous ayez lu Play with me avant de lire cette histoire car sinon, vous ne comprendrez rien et en plus, vous allez vous spoiler.**

 **Je préfère prévenir tout de suite : vous risquez de penser à un moment "Non mais WTF ? C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoiiiiiiii ?" mais faites-moi confiance et continuez à lire :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout ceci allait très mal terminer, je le sentais ! Après tout, je connaissais mon frère. Même s'il m'avait toujours adorée, il n'avait pas hésité à me sacrifier afin de protéger son pouvoir. Marcus, mon pauvre amour, ne s'en était jamais remis et avait sombré dans la dépression. Quant à moi, la rage et la haine, puis le regret et la tristesse, m'avaient condamnée à rester dans ce monde, sans jamais pouvoir trouver ni paix, ni repos. J'étais en quelque sorte un fantôme sauf que personne ne pouvait me voir ni m'entendre. Quant à bouger des objets, n'y pensons pas ! Pourtant, j'avais essayé plus qu'à mon tour d'assommer Aro peu après ma mort. Je m'étais efforcée de le faire tomber de son trône, de le brûler, de lui faire des croche-pieds... Mais rien, non absolument rien, n'avait fonctionné. Ces tentatives morbides avaient au moins eu raison de ma haine et de ma colère. Il est vrai qu'elles avaient quand même duré trois siècles avant, qu'exténuée par mes résultats infructueux, je ne finisse par renoncer de faire payer mon frère pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, à mon Marcus et à moi-même.

Aro avait immédiatement regretté son geste lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de mon cher et tendre époux et cela avait grandement attisé ma haine. J'étais outrée de savoir qu'en plus de m'avoir tuée, ce qu'il regrettait réellement, c'était l'état de Marcus. J'étais pourtant sa petite Didyme ! Comment avait-il pu me tuer ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas regretter de ne plus m'avoir à ses côtés ? Jamais, non jamais pendant toutes ces années et même ces siècles, il n'avait dit que je lui manquais. Lorsque ma colère s'était enfin calmée, la tristesse était apparue. Pourquoi ne me regrettait-il pas ? Avais-je donc été une si mauvaise soeur ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir été gentille et avoir tout fait pour le rendre heureux... J'étais restée aux côtés des Volturis, même si personne ne pouvait me voir ni même m'entendre. Seul Marcus, grâce à son don, pouvait toujours voir le lien qui nous unissait et savait que je n'étais pas loin. Dans sa chambre, mon bel amour sortait de sa torpeur et me parlait. Aro, qui lisait dans ses pensées, devait croire que mon cher époux était devenu fou. Aro n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes...

Mon quotidien était bien fade et terne... jusqu'à ce que cette humaine arrive ! J'avais ri, oh oui, tellement ri ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle personne pouvait exister et je la remerciai tous les jours, même si je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je l'avais vu entrer dans le château et ordonner à ses pauvres touristes de se dévêtir et d'enlever leurs chaussures. Hahahahaha ! Cette fille était complètement folle, mais si drôle en même temps ! Faible humaine, elle avait pourtant donné du fil à retordre à la totalité de mon clan et était parvenu à l'exploit de se faire craindre. Mon moment préféré avait été sa séance de spiritisme. Non seulement elle avait ridiculisé Caius, ce qui était drôle mais elle avait inventé une histoire me concernant. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup apprécié qu'elle suggère que je puisse un jour trompé mon Marcus, je devais avouer être soulagée de le voir heureux à nouveau. Mieux encore, elle m'avait montré que je manquais terriblement à mon frère ! Cela m'avait fait tellement plaisir... Je me suis alors promis d'apporter un jour toute mon aide à cette humaine dont personne ne se soucie du nom. Et il semblerait que ce fameux jour soit arrivé !

Après avoir lu dans les pensées de Petite, Aro a retiré sa main et a commencé à réfléchir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. D'un côté, il voulait la tuer car elle était trop dangereuse pour lui. En simple humaine, elle avait réussi à le manipuler, à s'approprier nombre de ses sujets et à vaincre ses pires ennemis : les Roumains et les Cullen. Alors si un jour elle devenait vampire, que se passerait-il ? Parviendrait-elle à le détrôner ? Surtout qu'elle s'imaginait déjà reine, ou plutôt, SA reine ! Ce qui fit frémir Aro. D'un autre côté, il aimait bien cette secrétaire complètement folle qui avait réussi à le tirer de son ennui et il était sans doute admiratif de toutes les stratégies qu'elle avait mises en place ainsi que du succès rencontré. S'il l'avait à ses côtés, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre des autres, juste d'elle...

Il restait néanmoins une question qu'il devait se poser mais qu'il évitait soigneusement : que ressentait-il pour cette humaine ? Elle l'énervait, elle l'amusait, elle le distrayait, elle le surprenait... Elle le faisait vivre ! Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Se sentait-il capable de lui mettre la bague au doigt et de la présenter comme étant sa moitié ? Hum... Connaissant Petite, il valait mieux qu'il parle davantage d'égale plutôt que de moitié car elle risquait de ne pas apprécier sinon. Aro était-il prêt à renoncer à une partie de son pouvoir pour elle ? J'avais de gros doutes là-dessus. D'après mon expérience, rien ni personne, même pas la famille, ne pouvait se mettre entre Aro et le pouvoir.

Aro hésita longtemps, sous le regard inquiet des gardes et celui imperturbable de Petite. Je la trouvais étrangement calme. Ne se doutait-elle pas de ce qu'elle risquait ? Ou bien pensait-elle que quelqu'un la défendrait ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'un putois puisse la protéger d'Aro ? Soudain, Aro sembla résolu : il avait pris sa décision. Marcus se mit à crier "Noooonnnn!" mais c'était trop tard... Aro avait brisé la nuque de Petite... Le silence se fit plus oppressant, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit ou même bouger. Vladimir tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter, tandis que Stefan essayait de le réconforter. Marcus, mon si beau Marcus, en avait fait tomber sa petite chatte qui en profita pour s'enfuir. Caius était mal à l'aise, tout comme Jane, Alec et la plupart des gardes. Ils n'avaient pas osé l'admettre mais ils adoraient cette humaine ! Aro donna le signal du départ et ils rentrèrent tous à Volterra.

Aro, tu n'es qu'un idiot, pensais-je en me dépêchant de rejoindre l'âme de Petite. Il n'était pas trop tard, je pouvais encore tenter quelque chose. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans l'entre-deux mondes, seul endroit où j'avais accès, étant donné ma métamorphose vampirique. Je vis alors quelque chose d'improbable mais finalement, pas si surprenant que cela lorsqu'on connaissait la secrétaire de mon frère. Les démons et les anges se battaient, non pas pour recevoir l'âme de Petite mais au contraire pour la donner à l'autre camp. Les anges insistaient sur le fait qu'elle avait été méchante avec beaucoup de gens, les démons insistaient sur le fait qu'elle était folle et qu'en cela, c'était une circonstance atténuante. Quant à Petite, elle était au milieu, mangeant des pop corns provenant je ne sais d'où et assise sur le fauteuil de Saint Pierre. J'intervins alors :

\- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire qui va tous vous mettre d'accord : renvoyez cette âme sur Terre.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions... Mais elle a eu la nuque brisée, nous ne pouvons rien faire... me dit un ange

\- Renvoyez-là en tant que fantôme. Puisqu'elle était humaine, elle devrait pouvoir, contrairement à moi, se faire voir et entendre des gens d'en bas. répondis-je

\- Une minute ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi voudrais-je retourner en bas ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ? me demanda Petite

\- Je suis Didyme Volturi, la soeur d'Aro

\- ... Même ici, je n'ai pas la paix... J'ai beau m'éloigner de lui, il envoie sa propre soeur venir me chercher ! C'est fou mais cet homme ne peut vraiment pas se passer de moi ! grommela Petite

\- Acceptes-tu de descendre avec moi ? lui demandais-je alors

\- ... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Aro ne peut pas vivre sans moi ! J'arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de faire mes bagages, je serai prête dans quelques heures !

Des bagages ? Quels bagages ? Me souvenant qu'il s'agissait de Petite, je préfèrais ne pas poser de questions. En échange, je profitais de ce bonus de temps pour négocier sur ma situation. Après tout, je rendais un fier service à l'Enfer et au Paradis en ramenant la secrétaire sur Terre. Il était juste qu'il me récompense pour cela. Ils changèrent alors mon statut de fantôme, me permettant à moi aussi de me rendre visible et audible auprès de qui je souhaiterais. Je me réjouissais d'avance en imaginant la tête de mon cher Marcus lorsqu'il me verrait. J'étais en train de me faire une beauté quand Petite arriva avec un nombre impressionnant de valises... qui bougeaient toutes seules...

Je décidai de ne pas poser de questions et ramenai Petite à Volterra, là où se trouvait déjà la totalité des Volturis. Tous déprimaient et Aro lui-même ne semblait pas d'humeur à décrocher un mot. Petite apparut en plein milieu de la salle du trône, sous les regards stupéfaits du clan. Elle dit alors gaiement "Coucou, c'est nous !" en posant ses valises sur le sol, valises qui s'ouvrirent, laissant s'échapper des centaines de fantômes de putois !

Ce fut la panique parmi les Volturis pendant une seconde, puis un grand fou rire collectif. Aro, apparemment soulagé de la revoir, revint néanmoins le premier à la raison en ordonnant à son clan de poursuivre ces maudits putois ! Resté seul avec Petite (enfin... J'étais là mais puisqu'il ne me voyait pas, il se croyait seul), Aro lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien raison d'envoyer tes gardes attraper ces putois ! Ce sont des horreurs ! Est-ce que tu savais à quel point ça pue un putois ? J'avais oublié depuis la dernière fois !

\- Mais... Mais... Pourquoi les as-tu ramenés alors ? Est-ce parce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Je te les ai ramenés parce que je sais que toi, tu adores ça ! Ne me mens pas ! La dernière fois que j'en ai ramené un, tu me l'as volé pour pouvoir jouer avec ! Et quand les Roumains m'ont kidnappé, tu as eu droit à mon putois alors que c'était un cadeau de mariage ! J'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir ! Tu es content ?

\- NON ! Et je n'aime pas les putois ! Mais... Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas ? Je veux dire, après ce que je t'ai fait... Ce serait normal que tu m'en veuilles...

\- Mon amour... Tu savais qu'être une vampire ne me protégerait pas indéfiniment puisque les vampires peuvent mourir. Tu m'as transformée en fantôme pour que je puisse te hanter jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans que tu ne puisses jamais plus me menacer ! C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me faire ! Me voici invincible ! Niark niark niark !

Aro manqua de s'évanouir tandis que j'explosais de rire ! J'avais enfin eu ma vengeance ! Satisfaite, je me précipitais dans la chambre de mon Marcus adoré pour que nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés il y a plusieurs siècles.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voici ce qui marque la fin de cette longue et douloureuse (pour moi) trilogie. Si vous voulez des bonus, dites-le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que vous aimez cette fin.  
BISOUS !**


End file.
